


Sander Sides Halloween Party Costumes!!

by BlushingWidow



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Crossdressing, Everyone Is Gay, Halloween Costumes, Kinky, Logan is a hot teacher, M/M, Patton is a naughty dog, Roman is a needy princess, Virgil is a sexy devil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 16:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlushingWidow/pseuds/BlushingWidow
Summary: I really did want to write this as a story but I think it's better to give you guys the opportunity to do that so these are jut the costume ideas....Please just read this is like my first kinky thing...





	Sander Sides Halloween Party Costumes!!

Patton would wear a TIGHT white dress with black spots and he would also wear black high heels with leg warmers-that have the same design. His head would have on a white, fluffy hat with dog ears. He sadly will not have a tail however he would have a blue leash tied to his neck. It was really easy to impress Logan by calling him Sir~  (Patton is a dog)

Logan would wear a sexy teacher outfit but the catch is the skirt is A LOT SHORTER and he would wear teddy-bear underwear-Roman's recommendation. His knee white socks will be extra skinny. The socks would be covered with THICC black boots. As Patton already calls him Sir, Lo decided to call him a good boy and drag him by the leash. (Logan is a teacher)

Roman would wear a TINY pink dress. So tiny you could see his underwear- which had mushrooms all over. He would also wear white knee high socks with peach high heels. Wearing gloves aswell I see...Perfect Ro...He would call Virgil his little boy toy and start to shout Mario if he wanted to embarrass the other.  (Roman is princess peach)

Virgil would wear a SLIM black dress with black slim gloves. He would also wear thigh boots-with laces of course. devil horn were just there to annoy Roman or to shove them up his ass when he wasn't looking. That's why he was not allowed to bring his pitch-fork. He would call Roman dragon...Which means 'for a guy that brings the fire in the bedroom.' He honestly had to say it was more then fire Ro brought. (Virgil is a devil)

 

 

 

And we are done! I feel so bad for writing this....sorry Thomas.... :(

**Author's Note:**

> *Rolls eyes back in fore head*  
> I don't know what this is...I think I'm too young to write smut but If you want it please suggest it however it will probably be awful...
> 
> (Yt: BlushingWidow)  
> I make crappy edits...Warning...


End file.
